Let's Play
by Trollala.X
Summary: "Tell me what you want, and I'll make sure that all your fantasies come true…all you have to do is beg." Rated M. Nalu. Couple of smutty one-shots. Requests are accepted via PM or by review.
1. Let's Play

**Sooo, here's a more dirtier fanfic for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (sadly), but don't fret because one day, my army of teddy bears will conquer!**

 **OoOoO**

Seeing a begging Natsu sent chills down her back and made her even more wet.

Every little touch made him pull against the chains that held his hands prison. He would thrust his hips up into the air, searching for _anything_ that would relieve his ever growing hardness.

Lucy would sometimes lightly touch him, earning a groan from the male underneath her. A blush was evident on his cheeks, and his tongue was still sticking out when the blonde ended their heated kiss.

The black cloth on his eyes prevented her from seeing his heated gaze, but his whine told her that he was enjoying this just as much as she was, and probably even more.

She was sitting on his chest, careful not to completely sit on him so as not to crush the flustered boy. Even though she wasn't that heavy, she knew that she wasn't exactly a feather either.

Lightly rubbing her aching core against his chest with only her panties as a barrier. The male underneath moaned as he felt the wet material rub against his skin. He could only imagine how tight she would be around his hardness when he entered her.

When he felt her body moving lower down his own shivering one, he clenched his hands into fists. With the blindfold on, he was more sensitive to touch, and the naughty blonde on top knew that.

Lucy felt his hips thrust up into the air again as she slowly dragged her fingers down his neck all the way to his hard chest. Natsu slowly breathed in, allowing his chest to expand underneath Lucy's outstretched fingers.

Gently, the blonde vixen lowered her upper body to come face to face with Natsu's flustered one. She could feel him shake underneath her as she gently blew on his skin. With her lips lightly touching the corner of his lips, she opened her mouth.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll make all your fantasies come true…" she whispered, and Natsu loudly sucked in air through his dry lips. Licking them, turned his face to meet with her sweet lips, but he only met air when Lucy quickly pulled away.

He yet again let out a whine and pulled against the chains to show his frustration. He so desperately needed to be touched down there, and this woman was only making the pressure even worse. With a dribble of sweat running down the side of his forehead, he shook his head violently and thrust his hips again to finally, _finally_ , meet with Lucy's hand.

He let out a hiss as he strained his hips to raise up more against the only thing that could alleviate the pressure. Still pulling against the cuffs, he moaned loudly when he felt her cool fingers press harder against his hot cock. He was in a state of bliss as she worked on him, but it soon ended when she retracted her hand from him.

Choking with the very air he breathed, he was left in a stuttering mess. Lucy sat on his hardness, panties already discarded on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. With her bare crotch, Natsu could feel her wetness slowly dripping on him.

Lucy watched him as he squirmed even more with pleasure as he pressed the back of his head against the sheets that were soaked with his sweat. His hands once again clenched into shaking fists as she grinded against him to relieve her aching core. It seemed to help the male as well because he stopped moving and groaned in pleasure.

Leaning over his body, the blonde stuck out her tongue and licked his parted lips. Almost immediately, Natsu stuck out his tongue to meet hers in a heated kiss. She couldn't help but moan in his mouth as she tasted his hot mouth.

Before she could get too carried away, she pulled away slightly, only enough to have their lips about one centimeter apart. However, Natsu licked her wet lips in need, silently begging her for more. As if she read his thoughts, she opened her mouth and closed her lips on his tongue, slowly sucking his hot muscle. After a few seconds of sucking, she let his tongue go and slowly traced her burning tongue against his face, running it over his red cheeks and over his blindfold.

He felt the black cloth on his eyes get wet as her tongue ran over an entire side of his face. She stopped when she reached his hair and licked his lips again. He tried to capture her plump lips with his own for a kiss, but she was too fast for him and pulled away.

She placed her forehead against his and whispered quietly against his lips.

"I know you want me. You just have to beg," she teased, pressing her core against him as she spoke. "I'll make sure to take care of you. Just ask nicely and I'll make sure you get what you want."

Dragging her body down him, making sure her breasts rubbed against his hard frame. She ran her hands down his thighs, occasionally "accidentally" touching his hardness. Natsu raised his hips to meet with her hands, but she grabbed his hips and pushed them down.

"You have to ask first~" she said, licking his cock with her seductive tongue. Lucy heard him suck in a sharp breath of air before he cursed in frustration. Smirking, she wrapped her cold hands around him and lightly squeezed.

He gasped, squirming underneath her with his mouth open trying to take in as much air as he could. She let him go almost immediately, and he felt like crying from all the pent up frustration he was feeling.

"M-more…" he stuttered as he thrashed his head to the left and right. Giggling, Lucy once again squeezed his cock but did nothing else.

"More what?" she asked innocently, enjoying seeing his red face. Gritting his teeth, Natsu tried his hardest to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"T-touch m-me…" he said, producing choking noises when he felt her squeeze him again, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Touch you? Now why would I do that if you haven't asked me properly? Remember what I said. You have to _beg,"_ she pressed on, rubbing her aching core against his leg.

"Don't leave me waiting~" she teased once again, "or I might have to punish you even more."

Gulping, Natsu pulled against the chains and arched his back.

"Please! Please just touch me! Do whatever you want with me! I'm under your mercy! Please, please, _please!_ " he begged, his eyes squeezed shut underneath the blindfold and his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists.

On top, Lucy smirked and slowly started to rub her hands against the male's cock.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to play along…"

 **OoOoO**

 **Hehe, it's my first somewhat lemon, if it's even considered that considering that I didn't finish what was started in this fic. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and a review would be very appreciated. I would really like to see what you guys think! And I'm sorry if there are mistakes! I'm too lazy to check for any.**

 **UPDATE: I purposely left the story there because I was kind of wanting to let you guys imagine what happens in the end instead of me writing it. You know, to let your creativity take control for once instead of me finishing it off the way I want it to. So ya. But if you kinda didn't like what I did, don't fret because I'm planning on doing another lemon, but with Natsu taking control this time. Though I prefer Lucy doing that because I like the irony of Lucy usually considered as a weak person actually dominate the strong guy when it doesn't come to sexual activities. But of course, the guy isn't usually always submissive (not to the extent of Edo Natsu) so I'm not always going to make Natsu underneath the whole time Natsu and Lucy have sex.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. If you have any questions or requests for me (even dirty requests. There's no need to be shy) just PM me and we could talk!**

 **Toodles! :D**


	2. Let's Play (Ch 2)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. One day I shall have it though!**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes! I'll fix them later, but I'm in a rush right now, so if you see something wrong, don't worry about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Natsu felt a shiver run up his spine as soon as the blonde vixen spoke, but he felt frustration run through his veins. The girl on top was going to be the end of him. He felt soft hands run up his legs and continuing upwards in a slow manner. Metal dug into his wrists as his arms slumped onto the mattress, and the blindfold was still over his eyes, preventing him from looking at the seductress on top of him.

He felt slight weight on his chest, and the wetness he felt didn't go unnoticed by him. He heard her giggle, and he could imagine her biting her lower lip the way she always did whenever she was pleased with herself.

She then abruptly pushed his chin up, exposing his neck to her. Her soft lips pressed against his sweltering skin, slowly dragging her tongue up his jugular. Shivering in pleasure, he moaned out her name as she ran her hands up his biceps.

He soon felt Lucy's lips brush against his, and he wasted no time to kiss her. Though the cuffs restrained him and the blindfold took his sight temporarily, he didn't let them stop him from getting what he wanted.

He felt the blonde slide down his body, straddling his hips once again. He was still rock hard thanks to evil girl on top of him. He had been so close to the point of climaxing, but Lucy had stopped with he mouth and tongue, leaving him with a strong sense of need.

They both parted slightly, lips still touching. They both breathed the same air, and Natsu felt the blonde shudder when he bucked his hips so that his hardness could grind on her core.

She was so wet, and without any cloth covering her, the pink-haired man was already covered in her juices. He licked her lips, loving the way she moaned before she captured his lips again.

They slowly moved against each other, and despite the restrictions, the male was pleased with himself when he elicited a moan from the woman on top of him.

Thrusting up onto her hot core again, Natsu parted his lips from hers and moved his lips to her ear, "You're so wet."

The blonde moaned at his dirty words, and she slowly grinded on him, relishing the feel of his smooth, hard cock sliding along her wetness. Lucy felt her control diminishing with each passing second, her desire being too much for her to handle.

"Take off the cuffs," the male demanded, a growl rumbling from his chest when she didn't move to do what he commanded. Her hands ran all over his body, memorizing his muscles as if it would be the last time she would see him like this.

He tucked on the chains in frustration, his need to have his way with her growing as she continued to feel him up. The metal dug in painfully to his skin, and the man gritted his teeth in an attempt to break free.

"Let me go Lucy," he growled out, and almost immediately, the blindfold was pulled off his eyes. The pink-haired male quickly saw the blonde vixen on top, staring down at him with pure lust in her eyes.

Her cheeks were dusted with light pink, and her eyelids were drooped as she looked into his eyes. Her breasts were hanging over him, tempting him to stretch his neck to capture her perk nipples.

Before he could latch his sharp teeth on her breast, she moved her whole body over his head. He was soon staring at her wet core, and his nose was hit with her sweet smell. Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His mind pushed away all rational thought, and he couldn't help but let himself be consumed by the blonde.

"C'mon Natsu," she urged, slightly lowering her hips so that her wet core rubbed against his parted lips, "Make me scream."

"I need my hands for that," the man teased with a smirk on his face, "You could help with that though." The way she moaned in frustration caused his smirk to grow, obviously pleased that he was able to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Fine," she breathed out, and he saw one of her hands squeeze her breast before sliding it down her flat stomach, "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Her other hand gripped the bed frame, gently rocking her body so that her folds would occasionally rub against his lips. Her fingers soon found her core, and the male stared intently as Lucy started to slide her fingers against herself, her moans filling the room as she fucked herself with her slender fingers on top of him.

Eyes glazed over, Natsu watched as her finger teased her clit. Her fingers soon disappeared inside of her, and he saw how she would pull her fingers out of herself before thrusting them back into herself. Dirty moans escaped her lips, and she would usually breathe out his name as she pleasured herself.

Her juices ran down the length of her hand, and would drop into the pink-haired man's mouth. Unfortunately, she had lifted her hips so that he wouldn't be able to reach her with his mouth.

Looked like _he_ was getting a taste of his own medicine. The fact that he could only get mere drops of her juices made him go crazy, and the way she moaned out his name as if in prayer didn't help either.

"Lucy…" he whispered, not nearly as loud as the blonde's moans as they increased in volume each passing second. He knew she was close, and he watched carefully as her fingers moved faster, more desperate now that she was close. Her fingers came out slightly curled each time before thrusting her fingers between her folds again.

She alternated between rubbing her clit and thrusting herself with her fingers, and she soon reached her climax, moaning out in pleasure as she let waves of utter bliss overcome her body.

Natsu watched as the blonde unraveled, her scent still intoxicating him. Tiny drops of her juices fell into his mouth, and he happily took whatever he was given. After a few seconds, Lucy slowly moved down his body until she sat on his chest, using her legs to support he from completely squishing him.

She held her wet fingers right on his lips, and without saying anything, he clamped his mouth on them, sucking greedily. Moaning, his eyes closed as he savored her taste. If only she would take off the cuffs, he would definitely have his way with he, and he would make sure to not let her walk the next day.

He licked every part of her fingers, not leaving a single drop of her juices left. Giggling, she pulled her fingers away, much to his dismay. Sliding down his body, Lucy stopped moving when her slick core met with his hard dick.

Natsu moaned, and he pressed his head against the mattress as her slick opening slid against him. "So naughty," he chocked out, cheeks dusted with a pink hue as he surrendered to her touch.

Humming, the blonde slowly dragged her finger against his cheek, staring down at him with a lust-filled gaze. "Hmm, well, it seems that you really like it," she teased, head tilted to the side innocently. She twirled a blond lock in her other finger, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Grinding into him, the man gasped in surprise, lips parted as he sucked in precious air. The devious woman leaned over, hard nipples rubbing against his toned chest, which was gleaming with sweat. She placed her thumb below his lower lip, the rest of her fingers on his pink cheek.

Her other hand was spread out beside his arm to hold herself up. Her face loomed over his, and her soft breath tickled his hot face. She smirked when he whimpered in response to her grinding against his cock a second time.

"How bad do you want me?" she whispered, words hanging in the air like bait, "C'mon, how bad?" Her hair slowly slid down her naked shoulders, and he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo. Her pretty features were also flushed, and Natsu knew that he was starting to fall completely into her clutches.

He let out a strangled noise escape from his lips, head thrown back to avoid looking into her eyes. The man heard her giggle, soon followed by another grind to his dick. Groaning, the male pulled at the chains in a futile attempt to take over. He was determined not give in again.

"Natsuu~" he froze at her sultry voice, and he felt small hands slide up his arms, "I want you. _So bad_." She moved her lips to his ear, her hot breath caressing his flushed skin, "I want to feel your hot cock inside of me, and I want to see you unravel in front of me as I ride you."

He moaned in response, but she wasn't done, "I want to hear you moan as I clench you, and I wanna hear you moan as you fill me up completely. I want you to say my name as I bring you to the edge, see your face as you climax."

She grinded herself against him, her juices already covering his cock, "Don't you want to feel me?" She lifted her body to sit directly on his hardness, "Don't you want to feel me engulf you? Don't you want to see me move against your dick, or see how your cock penetrates me as I ride you?"

She cupped both of her breasts and rubbed her nipples with her thumbs. The pink-haired man bit his lip at the sight of her flushed features, eyes sweeping over he naked body, admiring her gentle curves and pretty face.

Giving up, he dropped his head onto the soft mattress, "Do whatever you want." His hands clenched into fists when she stopped rubbing against him, and she stayed still on him. She still had a smirk on her features, lips looking plump as she bit her bottom lip.

"But you never told me if you ever wanted me," she said coyly, pouting innocently, "Maybe you don't really want me." Her finger traced circles on his chest, nail lightly scraping his tan skin.

Growling, Natsu stared at her directly, " _Just fuck me!"_ His body was trembling as he felt his body react to the need to release. The blonde's eyes widened at his bluntness, but soon blushed as a wave of pleasure ran through her body.

Lifting her body, she positioned herself before letting his hard cock sink into her. Both moaned as they connected, Natsu's hands clenching the chains connecting him to the bed frame and Lucy's hands on his chest to support her.

The male felt her walls clench him, and he let out a groan when she started to move on top of him. Sweat glistened on her skin, and she watched as his eyes dilated into slits, roaming up and down her body.

She teased her nipples, watching the male underneath focus where her hands were fiddling with herself. She slowly rode him, relishing the feel of his hot cock slide against her walls.

Her legs burned from lifting her body up and down, but Lucy knew it was worth it when she saw his face contort in pleasure as he neared to his climax. The blonde felt the muscles in her belly clench, and she knew she was also close.

Naughty moans escaped from both of them as they teetered over the edge. Natsu had started to thrust his pelvis up into her in an attempt to bury deeper inside her. The woman felt his dick hit a spot repeatedly, and she begged him to continue as she started to ride him faster and harder.

Her breasts bounced deliciously with each thrust, and the male stared at them greedily, licking his chapped lips. Lucy felt herself reaching her end, hips moving frantically as she came on him.

"That's right, Lucy," the sweating man rasped, "Cum on me. Cum on me like the dirty little girl you are."

Her walls tightly clenched him, and the blonde stopped moving. Natsu soon let his seed spurt into her, head pushing against the mattress and back arched as he thrusted into her one last time.

The two stayed still as they came down from their high, panting heavily in exhaustion. Lucy's head was lying on the man's chest, hair splayed everywhere while she listened to his erratic heartbeat.

Soon, she lifted herself up and reached over to the pillow next to the pink-haired male. Sliding her hand under the pillow, she felt the cold metal of a key. Grabbing it, she pulled out her hand and held it up so that her lover could see it.

"Seriously?"

Giggling, Lucy stretched over him, hands extended towards the cuffs. Her breasts pressed against his face, and she felt his wet tongue lazily drag itself across her pale skin.

She quickly opened the cuffs, and almost immediately, Natsu pulled his hands away and placed them on her hips. Her pulled her down so that they were face to face. His cheeks were still dusted with pink, but his breathing had already returned to normal and his lips had lifted around the corners to create a lazy grin.

Lightly pecking her lips, he spoke, "You were amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," the blonde responded, tracing lazy circles on his chest once again. Her eyes threatened to close, but she willed herself to stay awake.

"I didn't like it," the male chuckled, "I _loved_ it."

Raising her head, she rubbed her nose against his affectionately, "Well, I love _you_."

His hand found its way behind her head, and he pushed it down to his chest. "I love you _more_ ," he stated, rubbing her head with his hand.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh"

"No way."

"Fine, if I asked you to marry me, then would you believe me?"

Lucy quickly rose from his chest, staring into his eyes to search if he was truly joking. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought over his words. He wasn't really…

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she inquired, willing herself to stay calm.

"What if I am?" he asked back, a smirk on his face as he reached under the pillow his head rested on. His hand soon came out with a beautiful ring between two fingers.

"Seriously? Were you planning on having sex with me today?" she asked bluntly, but her beating heart was begging to differ.

"Maybe?" he asked with a shrug, "But I sure as hell wasn't planning on being cuffed to the bed." They both laughed quietly at his statement.

Once they calmed down, Lucy stared directly into his eyes, "Yes." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, do you really mea-"

"Yes!" the blonde squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Forever and ever?" the male asked, holding up the ring. The woman slipped her finger into the silver ring, cupping his face with both her hands.

"Forever and ever."

* * *

 **So I decided to write a second part to my little smut fic. And here! I completed the whole act of sex! Yaaaay, are all of you guys satisfied now? There were about two or three of the people who reviewed that kinda didn't feel satisfied with me leaving the last chapter so abruptly, so here is the continuation! I also added some Nalu fluff in the end, and I cant help but feel like exploding from both embarrassment and happiness.**

 **I luckily didn't faint from writing these scenes, but I was close to freaking out since my dad was in the same room on a different computer. Man, I always had to open up some website every time he would stand up and walk out the room. AND FINDING A SONG TO HELP ME GET IN THE MOOD WAS SO FRUSTRATING! Like seriously, do you guys know any good sexy songs to listen to while writing smut? I'm being honest here, I spent a good half hour looking for some decent song.**

 **Ugh, I'm gonna go bleach my brain right now. This is my first lemon, and I feel mega embarrassed right now. BUT MORE THAN 40 FREAKIN' PEOPLE FAVORITED THIS?! Holy crap, you guys sure are some dirty little people aren't ya? :3 Anyway, thank you to everyone who favorite this story, and it would be nice if you reviewed for this chapter. Also, if you guys would like, this could be like a series of smutty one-shots with no plot whatsoever.**

 **So, make sure to review, and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
